No One Told Me
by hottietottie2012
Summary: What if things had been different ? What if in a alternate universe, Paige belonged to one of her sisters ? This story doesn't really follow any direct plot on the show. Grams is dead and so is Patty. There is no Roger. I'm not a Paige fan, but I thought this AU idea was interesting. Reviews are welcomed, however I do ask they be respectful.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in San Francisco. Paige's assistant walks into her office at San Francisco Social Services.

"Um, Ms. Matthews ?" Paige looks up.

"Yes ?" The assistant hands her an envelope.

" A young woman by the name of Phoebe Halliwell came by and said to give this to you."

"Ok, thank you."

Once she leaves, Paige opens the mail. Inside is a letter with a photo of a woman.

**_Dear Paige,_**

**_My name is Prudence Halliwell and I am your biological mother. I know you were told Patty Halliwell was, but that was a cover up. I had you, when I was sixteen. Mother made me give you up. Today you turn 21 yrs old. So happy birthday. I'm 36 yrs old and so is your dad Andy. Yes, we are married. You have 2 aunts, Piper and Phoebe. Piper is 33 yrs old, and Phoebe is 31. I know your probably angry, so if you wanna talk we live on 1519 Prescott Street. I would be glad to answer questions, and get to know my baby. I love you Paige, I hope to see you soon. - Love, Mom_**

Once the shock wore off, Paige put on her coat and rushed out the door. After 30 minutes of driving, she found the address. Parking, she quickly walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. Piper answered, and smiled.

" How may I help you ?"

" I'm Paige Matthews. Prue Halliwell's daughter."

" Ok, I'm Piper. Come on in honey."

Paige was then led to the living room to sit down. Piper went upstairs, and 5 minutes later Prue came into the living room.

" Paige ?" Paige looked up startled. "Hi, sweetie." Paige stood up quickly.

" Mother. You are a chicken. You send my aunt to deliver to me a letter, I should have got years ago !" Prue frowns.

Walking over, she takes Paige's hands.

" I'm sorry. I really am. I'm glad you came." Paige jerks away.

" Why do you care so much now ? You haven't before."

" Oh Paige... I always cared. I wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand."

" If you're wanting me to understand your actions, I can't and I won't." Prue nodded than looked to the floor.

" Can you at least forgive me ?"

" Someday maybe...right now I'm to upset."

" I understand. Are you in a relationship, or married ?"

" No, and I don't have a kid ethier." Prue smiled.

" Sounds like you're more leveled headed than I was."

" I didn't have a choice." Paige regretted her words, when she seen the look on her mother's face.

" What do you mean by that ?"

Not wanting to answer the question, Paige bolted for the door. However, Prue caught her before she could get out.

" Paige...what happened honey ?" Paige gulped as her heart raced at the question.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Paige's heart was beating so fast, she feared a heart attack would occur. Her mouth felt like sand paper, making it almost impossible to speak. By this point, her aunts came in the room. She was hoping one of them, would tell Prue to back off. Instead they remained silent with worried faces. Paige was getting tired of this so she started talking.

" Five years ago, my adoptive parents got killed in a car crash."

Prue looked at Piper and Phoebe startled by the words. Prue didn't know what to say, so she took a gamble.

" I'm...I'm sorry sweetheart. Were you with them ?"

This was one question, that Paige didn't know how to answer.

" Yeah...I somehow got out, but I seen the car explode."

All three gasped. Prue thought she would faint, but quickly regained composure. Paige was extremely pale, and it concerned Prue.

" Paige honey, your awfully pale. Come on, sit down."

Piper quickly got Paige and Prue a glass of water. Prue gave her a grateful smile. Phoebe decided to speak up.

" Being so young, did you ever go to therapy ?"

Prue feared to ask that, so she was happy when Phoebe did. Though she was a little afraid, of what the answer would be.

" No, not really. I talked to a school counselor twice but that's it."

Prue's heart dropped. It was a wonder Paige didn't do something stupid. Clearly her throat, Prue spoke again.

" I know you've only known us for like two hours, but your aunt Phoebe has a degree in psychology. Do think you could talk to her about any of this ?"

" Look, it's not a big deal anymore. I got over it, a long time ago."

Prue sighed. Paige was just like her, and that was not really a good thing.

" Paige, when I was eighteen, I lost mom in a...accident. Just like you, I seen her die. I'm not gonna make you talk about it, but if you ever want to let me or your aunts know."

Paige nodded, knowing her mom was just trying to help. It was a strange feeling, because no one ever tried to help her really. No one ever came close to understanding until now.

" Well I better leave now, I have so much to do."

She couldn't help but notice the nervous look on everyone's face. Then Prue finally spoke up.

" Um, Paige,...there are things you need to know. Tomorrow, I would like to see you again.

" Ok...I'll let my boss know. He won't mind, what time ?"

" Around 8:30 am. We could go eat breakfast at Ihop, then go shopping. Just you and me, because I wanna get to know you more and there's more I need to tell you."

" Ok, sure. I'll meet you at Ihop just down a couple blocks."

" Good, see you then honey."

" Ok, bye guys."

" Bye Paige."

Paige walked back to her car, somewhat in shock of how things went. She was nervous about the next day. What would Prue think, when she found out more ? Pushing the thought out of her mind, Paige got in her car and drove home.

In the manor, the sisters were arguing about the nights events.

" Phoebe, how was I to know what the hell happened to my daughter ? ! I assumed everything was fine !"

" Well, you should not have assumed ! No telling, what else Paige will reveal !"

" It doesn't matter ! Whatever it is, I will be there for her !"

Piper suddenly stood between them.

" That's enough, both of you ! Arguing will not change the past. Let's just go to bed."

Knowing Piper was right, they went to their bedrooms for the night.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Prue got up early to explain things to Andy. He proclaimed as a cop he takes the blame for not knowing. Of course Prue quickly corrected him. Andy went to bed upset, and Prue left for her meeting Paige. She and Paige were seated quickly, and began to talk.

" So, I told your dad this morning."

Paige sighs, then gulps.

" What...did he say ?"

" Just that he feels he should have known sooner."

" I got used to being on my own for so long when I was eighteen, this whole thing is kinda wierd."

Prue nods.

" Were you put in a foster home ?"

" Yeah...for a year or so till I graduated from high school."

" Were you treated well ?"

" Most of the time. On weekends, my foster parents would out to clubs and shit."

" Did they drink a lot ?"

" Every now and then. It wasn't a big deal. They never fought or anything."

" That's good. How did you deal with being on your own ?"

" I kept myself busy. I went to college, and hung out with classmates."

" Oh. How about relationships ?"

" Well I had a serious relationship my last year of college, but things didn't go well. After a year, we broke up."

" Why ? Was he mean to you ?"

" Well kinda. He wanted control me. I didn't want that."

Prue looks at her suspiciously.

" Um...did he do anything else ?"

At this question, Paige froze. She wasn't ready to there yet. So she lied.

" Uh...no. I got away from him before it could go any further."

" That's good. I had a boyfriend when I was seventeen. He was a nut case, and put me in danger."

At these words Paige began to sweat. There were so many not so good things her and her mom had in common. After finishing breakfast, they went to the mall. When Prue had Paige try on clothes, she was fine, until Prue noticed the long scar on Paige's back. Fightened, Prue turns Paige to look her in the eye.

" Paige, how did that scar get on your back ?"

Paige looked at the floor.

" Don't wanna talk about it."

Prue gave her a stern look.

" Your hiding something. Something awful happened didn't it ?"

" Yeah..."

" Did someone cause this scar ?"

" Long time ago."

" Who Paige ?"

" Ex boyfriend."

Prue looks at her shocked.

TBC


End file.
